


Диско-закладки для книг

by szelena, WTF Star Trek Universe 2021 (StarTrek_Universe)



Series: WTFK 2021: Star Trek Universe Челлендж [2]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Dark, Design, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Found Family, M/M, Mirror Universe, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021, Watercolors, chosen family, polygraphy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Universe%202021
Summary: Полноразмерные фотографии:Prime Version,Mirror Version.
Relationships: Hugh Culber & Adira Tal & Paul Stamets, Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets, Mirror Hugh Culber/Mirror Paul Stamets
Series: WTFK 2021: Star Trek Universe Челлендж [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159517
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Диско-закладки для книг

**Author's Note:**

> Полноразмерные фотографии: [Prime Version](https://i.ibb.co/0mVwy60/Created-with-GIMP.jpg),[Mirror Version](https://i.ibb.co/BTspkVz/Created-with-GIMP.jpg).


End file.
